


Writing on his wrist

by hi_im_trash



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Reddie one shot, Richie Tozier is oblivious, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tooth Rotting Fluff, how do you tag, reddie soulmate au, richie and eddie are gay, slight angst but not, this is a long ass one shot, uhhh, um, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_trash/pseuds/hi_im_trash
Summary: Soulmate au where when you first meet your soulmate, the words they say to you when you realize you are soulmates, show up on your wrist. When they dO say those words to you, the words on your wrist turn gold.-That wasn't very clear, but when you read it, you will sorta get it





	Writing on his wrist

Note: In this soulmate au, when you first meet your soulmate, the word(s) that your soulmate says to you when they realize that you are their soulmate appears on your wrist. When they say those words to you, the words on your wrist turn gold.

-

On the first day of kindergarten, Eddie Kaspbrak met a lot of people, some, for years would be his best friends. He met Bill, with the interesting stutter, Ben, who already knew how to read, Stan, who was six years old instead of five, Beverly, with the pretty hair, and Mike, with his quiet voice. For the entire day, the six of them were inseparable. Until, Eddie noticed the one boy with the huge glasses, playing by himself in the corner. He looked miserable. 

 

“Whose that? Why is he alone?”, Eddie asked his new friends.

 

“Don’t talk to him. He eats glue.”, Stan replied.

 

Eddie cringed, yet, he still walked over to the strange boy. The boy looked up and saw Eddie. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

 

“Hi! I’m Richie! Do you want to be my best friend?!”, Richie said loudly.

 

“I’m Eddie, and sure I will be your best friend!”, Eddie replied, as he shook the boy’s hand. 

 

“Thank you… uh… EDS! I’m gonna call you Eds!”, Richie stated with a goofy grin.

 

“Please don’t”, Eddie replied, while wrinkling his nose. He absolutely hated nicknames.

 

“Sorry, Eds. Can’t do that”, Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes and laughed, and soon enough his friends came to join them. The group of six was now the group of seven.

 

When the school day ended, and the students had to go home, Eddie blurted everything about his new friends to his mom. It wasn’t until later, when Eddie’s mom took his sweater off of him to give him a bath, that they noticed the black words scrawled on Eddie’s wrist. The words said:

 

_ It’s you, Eds. _

 

Sonia gave Eddie a soft smile.

 

“Eddie! That girl whats-her-name is your soulmate!”, she squealed. Eddie looked confused. Sonia though it was _Beverly_.

 

“Can my soulmate be a boy?”, he asked. Beverly never once called him “Eds”. Richie did.

 

“Good  _ heavens _ no, Eddie. Why do you ask?”, Sonia replied, with a strange look on her face.

 

“Beverly doesn’t call me Eds. Richie does.”, Eddie said. At five years old, he didn’t realize how his town thought boys and girls  _ had _ to be together.

 

“Well, maybe when you are older, Beverly will call you that. You never know”.

 

About half a block away, Richie was having the same talk with his mom, Maggie. She also had noticed the writing on Richie’s wrist. Except, Richie had no clue who it was.

 

“What does it say, mom? Who is it?”, He asked with a smile. Richie was very excited to find out who his soulmate was.

 

_ “I’m in love with you.” _ , his mom read to him. “It was probably that girl, Beverly, that you were telling me about, unless you talked to another girl today. But, she seems like a nice girl.”

 

“ _ Beverly _ ???”, Richie replied, as he scrunched up his nose. He didn’t want it to be her. She was a nice girl, but even at five years old, he didn’t want it to be her. He did not talk to any other girls today. He knew it had to be someone else. 

 

**_*9 years later*_ **

 

The losers were freshmen in high school. Valentine's day was only three days away. Every day, Eddie’s mom would ask Eddie how things were with Beverly. Sonia was obsessed with it. Every day, Eddie would give her the same answer.  _ Fine. _ Until, one day, Sonia decided to take it further.

 

“Eddie, you should ask her out. If she’s your soulmate, then she’s going to have to say yes. Besides, its Valentine’s day. She is going to say yes.” Eddie hated that idea.

 

“I don’t think she’s my soulmate, mom. I’m pretty sure she likes Ben or Bill or something.”

 

“I want my son to be happy with his soulmate. Ask her out tomorrow.”

 

So, the next day, that is what he did. He met her at her locker, and awkwardly asked her.

 

“Um, hi Bev. So, uh my mom thinks we are soulmates and-” Beverly laughed a little and gave him a small smirk. Eddie continued. “- I don’t know, do you want to go out with me?” Beverly laughed a little and slammed her locker shut. Eddie felt embarrassed and could feel the blush seeping into his cheeks.

 

“Listen, Eddie. We are some of the few people our age who has even met their soulmate. Have you ever seen anyone else our age who have words on their wrists?” She gestured to the crowded hallway full of people before continuing. “I already met my soulmate. I’m not yours, Eddie.” She held out her wrist with the golden words:

 

_ My heart burns there, too.  _

 

Ben. He knew it. Why didn’t he feel upset that Bev wasn’t his soulmate? Was his mom wrong? He had a bunch of questions, but, Beverly still continued.

 

“Besides, I know for a fact that someone you know, is head over heels in love with you. I know, that they are your soulmate.”

 

Eddie turned redder.  _ In love? With me of all people? _ , he thought to himself. He opened his mouth, about to ask another question, when someone threw their arm around Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

 

“Hello Edso- spaghetso!” Richie shouted. Eddie sighed and laughed a little at the ridiculous nickname. Beverly rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe how oblivious Eddie was.

 

“Come on, moron, we will be late to Math.”, Eddie said as the two walked down the hall together.

 

\- 

 

Later, that day, Eddie went over to Richie’s house, to work on their English paper. Richie’s parents weren’t home, as usual, so they decided they should work there. Richie of course was stalling.

 

“So Ed’s, are you going to that stupid Valentine’s day dance thing?”, Richie asked, sprawled out on his bed. 

 

“Aren’t you? The rest of the losers are going.”

 

“I can’t slow dance. If someone asks to dance with me and I can’t dance, how many hot girls will I get? Zero.”, Richie replied. Something about what he just said made Eddie uncomfortable, but he forced on a smile.

 

“I can show you. I’m pretty good at it.”, Eddie told him, as Richie climbed off his bed and slowly walked towards Eddie. Both of them could already feel their faces getting hot.

 

“So a girl will put her hands on your shoulders, like this,”, Eddie said, wrapping his arms around Richie’s shoulders, and getting very close to him.

 

“And you would put your hands right above her hips, see? You are getting it!”, Eddie said with a smile. Richie didn’t even notice that Eddie was showing him where to put his hands. He just did it automatically. He couldn’t help staring into his big brown eyes.

 

Eddie noticed. He also noticed he was staring right back. 

\- 

 

The losers club stood awkwardly in the corner of the stuffy gym, while teenagers all danced around them. During the previous days, that awkward moment only brought Richie and Eddie closer. They never mentioned it, but they sure acted different towards one another. Now it was the dance, and Richie was working up the courage to ask Eddie to dance with him. The words on his wrist burned, or at least it felt like it. When Richie finally gathered enough bravery, the wrong words came tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“I want to show you guys something.”  _ What the hell was he supposed to show them? _ But he got an idea. “Follow me.”, he said as he led the losers out of the gym and outside. He climbed up a tree, that was close to the roof, and managed to get on top of the roof of the school. Eddie was reluctant to doing so, but he eventually followed his friends on top of the roof. Richie was pointing at the sky with a smile.

 

The losers laid out on the roof, watching the most beautiful night sky they had ever seen. Eddie’s hand also felt like it was burning, but it wasn’t only the words. It was because he was hand in hand with Richie Tozier.

 

**_*2 years later*_ **

 

Richie came out to his parents about two months ago. His mom was begging and pleading with Richie’s dad but he just wouldn’t listen, so he got kicked out. He didn’t need them. He had a car, and a job at a local Pizza Hut. He could live off of that.

 

He really couldn’t. He tried it for a week and he almost starved to death. So he went to Eddie.

 

Richie was avoiding Eddie. Why? Because it was all his fault. The reason he was like this. The reason he was kicked out. His soft, shiny brown hair, big, deep brown eyes, his adorable freckles, and his small size, was the reason why Richie wasn’t normal, like every other boy in the world. He knew Eddie wasn’t like him, he saw the way Eddie acted around Myra. He acted very awkward around her. He saw how Eddie was always smiling and laughing when she was around, and how red he got when she wore short shorts (shorter than his, if that’s even possible) to school. Richie hated it. He always wished Eddie liked him back, and because of that moment in their freshman year, when they held hands watching the stars on Valentine’s day, he thought he really did. But he didn’t. So, that’s why he was avoiding him. But, these were desperate times, and he needed help.

 

He knocked on the door, and as soon as Eddie opened it, Richie immediately got lost in the boy's eyes. Words could barely form in his mouth, which was unusual for Richie, who normally talks a mile a minute. It has been almost a month since they had last seen each other, and Eddie smiled, sending Richie out of his trance. He was about to cry and he muttered:

 

“I need help, Eds”. Eddie let him in, and Richie explained his problem to Eddie (leaving out who he liked of course). Eddie hugged him tightly. After Richie told Eddie his story, Eddie smiled. He had an idea.

 

“Next month, i’m moving into an apartment. It’s not the biggest, but there are two bedrooms. If it’s enough to get me away from my mom, it should be enough to keep you off of the streets. What do you say?’

 

Richie could hardly believe it. Living with  _ Eddie _ . It sounded like a dream come true. He nodded and whispered “Thank you”.

 

\- 

 

Two months later, Richie and Eddie are roommates. Somehow, with Eddie’s crappy job as a receptionist and Richie’s even crappier job as a pizza delivery guy, they managed to afford the rent. But every day, even though he was happy living with his  _ crush _ , every day a wave of depression swallowed him up more, and more. Why? Once again, it was because Eddie was in love with someone else.

 

Every day, Eddie would go on and on about one thing of that person he liked. One day it was about their eyes.

 

“Richie, have you ever met someone with eyes so beautiful that you feel like you can fall into them?”, he would say while blushing.

 

“Uh, y-you mean like y-your m-m-mom?”, Richie replied, wanting to crawl in a hole and cry. He wanted to reply with something like  _ “you mean like yourself?” _ . He thought he would only make a fool of himself.  _ What if Eddie laughed at him? _

 

Another day, it was hair.

 

Eddie was sitting at his desk doing god knows what(probably homework) but he was distracted. He was sitting with his hand propping up his chin, dreamily staring off into space. Richie couldn’t help but notice (and by that I mean he was staring at the boy).

 

“Eds, you okay there?”

 

“Yeah.”, he said with a smile. “I don’t know why, but I was thinking about hair. I can’t help but realize that the only people I get crushes on have thick, floppy-ish hair. It’s a weird thought, I know, but I just-”

 

“Yeah, that’s real nice, Eds.”, Richie interrupted with a fake smile. He really couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want reminders that the only person he would ever love, doesn’t love him back.

 

Every day, it was a new topic. It drove Richie insane.

 

The day Richie finally snapped at him began with Eddie just sitting on the couch, doing homework (and doodling little hearts on the side, while thinking about his crush). Richie was already having a bad day. At school, he got into a fight with Henry Bowers, and he came home black and blue. When he staggered through the apartment door (about half an hour late), Eddie threw his book the ground, and rushed to the door. As soon as the book was on the ground, Richie saw the heart doodles and tried not to cry. He thought about the girl, Myra, that Eddie seemed to take a liking to. But instead of being sad, he grew mad.

 

“Richie! What happened to you?”

 

“I really don’t want to talk to you right now.”, he spat. He didn’t want to start yelling at Eddie, so he was trying to keep his distance. He trudged into his room, but Eddie followed.

 

“ _ So, you’re shutting me out again!?” _ Eddie was beginning to get pissed off at Richie. The month that Richie was avoiding him was the worst month of Eddie’s life. Richie stopped and whirled around, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

_ “DO YOU THINK IT’S FUCKING EASY, CONSTANTLY HEARING THE LOVE OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE GO ON AND ON ABOUT WHO HE IS IN LOVE WITH?” _ , Richie yelled as he slammed the door, and locked it. He sat against the door trying not to cry. He heard a faint found coming from the other side.  _ Eddie was sobbing. _

 

“I’m sorry…”, he heard Eddie say in between sobs on the other side. The silence, other than Eddie crying, was deafening, and it felt like years until Richie slowly opened the door.

 

“You probably know i’m in love with you by now. It’s so fucking hard hearing you constantly talk about Myra. You act so different around her, and I know that she’s the one that you are in love with.”

 

“Myra??”, Eddie said wrinkling his nose. “No. It’s not her. I’m not in love with her.”

 

“Well, who the hell is it, then?”

 

“I’m in love with…”, Eddie trailed off.  _ “I’m in love with you” _

 

Richie gasped, and his eyes grew wide. He looked down at the words on his wrist. His hand felt tingly and the words on his wrist slowly turned golden.

 

_ “It’s you, Eds.” _

 

Eddie clutched his arm. The words on his wrist were also turning golden. He looked up with a bewildered smile.

 

“Richie, you are my-”

 

Eddie was cut off by the swift motion of Richie’s lips on his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like eternity for the two soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this sucks, but whatever here you go.  
> Ah I was listening to Alec Benjamin while writing this and I just can't anymore-  
> Also if you didn't already know, this is a shared account lmao, we go by Richie and Eddie bc we can.  
> Also comment what you think! This is my first fanfic sooo...
> 
> \- Eddie


End file.
